ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Emil Wiechert
miniatur|Emil Wiechert Emil Wiechert (* 26. Dezember 1861 in Tilsit, Ostpreußen; † 19. März 1928 in Göttingen; auch: Johann Emil Wiechert) war ein deutscher Physiker und Seismologe. Leben Emil Wiechert war das einzige Kind des Tilsiter Kaufmanns Johann Wiechert und seiner Frau Emilie. Nach dem frühen Tod des Vaters wuchs er in Königsberg auf, besuchte dort das Realgymnasium und studierte nach dem Abitur 1881 an der Königsberger Universität Albertina Physik. 1889 wurde er bei Paul Volkmann (1856–1938) promoviert und habilitierte sich bereits im folgenden Jahr für Physik. Seine Forschungen in Königsberg beschäftigten sich mit dem Aufbau der Materie, Experimenten mit Kathodenstrahlen und theoretischen Arbeiten zur Elektrizität. Wenig bekannt ist, dass ihm dabei eine der ersten Bestimmungen des Verhältnisses von Ladung zu Masse des Elektrons gelang. Er entdeckte etwa gleichzeitig mit Joseph John Thomson (der üblicherweise als Entdecker genannt wird und dafür den Nobelpreis erhielt) das Teilchen, das heute „Elektron“ heißt. Im April 1896 hat er in einem Vortrag vor der Königsberger Physikalisch-Ökonomischen Gesellschaft auf die Existenz eines Partikels hingewiesen, dessen Masse wesentlich kleiner als die des Wasserstoffatoms sein müsse. Am 7. Januar 1897 berichtete er in einem Vortrag vor der gleichen Gesellschaft, er habe das Teilchen nachgewiesen und dessen Masse als etwa 2000 bis 4000 mal kleiner als die des Wasserstoffatoms experimentell bestimmtWiechert E. // Schriften d. phys.-ökon. Gesell. zu Königsberg in Pr. 1897. 38. Jg. № 1. Sitzungsber. S. 3-16.. Im September 1897 hat er einen genaueren Wert bekannt gegeben: Die Masse des Teilchens beträgt etwa 1/(1500 ± 500) der Masse des Wasserstoffatoms (heutiger Wert 1/1838). Thomsons Vortrag vor der Royal Society fand am 30. April 1897 statt. Nachdem Göttinger Physiker auf Emil Wiechert aufmerksam geworden waren, arbeitete er ab 1897 an der Universität Göttingen und erhielt dort im Jahr 1898 den Ruf auf den weltweit ersten Lehrstuhl für Geophysik. Nach Fertigstellung des neu errichteten Instituts für Geophysik auf dem Hainberg oberhalb von Göttingen begann Wiechert ab 1901 mit dem Aufbau der dort heute noch im Betrieb befindlichen Erdbebenwarte. Die Konstruktion des luftgedämpften Wiechertschen Seismografen mit hoher Vergrößerung, der für Jahrzehnte das Vorbild für die meisten der in den Erdbebenwarten in aller Welt eingesetzten Instrumente bleiben sollte, ermöglichte erstmals eine kontinuierliche Aufzeichnung der weltweiten Erdbebentätigkeit. Mit den von diesen Seismografen aufgezeichneten Diagrammen der Bodenbewegung wurden die Ausbreitung der Erdbebenwellen und der Aufbau des Erdinneren erforscht. Daneben wurden erdmagnetische und luftelektrische Phänomene untersucht. Im Jahr 1902 wurde auf Wiecherts Betreiben auch ein geophysikalisches Observatorium auf Samoa gegründet, welches bis nach dem ersten Weltkrieg von Göttingen aus betrieben wurde. Dahinter stand die Erkenntnis, dass die Beantwortung der großen Fragen der Geophysik ein weltweites Beobachtungsnetz erfordert. 1903 war Emil Wiechert einer der Gründer der Association Internationale de Séismologie, aus der die heutige International Association of Seismology and Physics of the Earth’s Interior (IASPEI) hervorgegangen ist. Viele von Emil Wiecherts Göttinger Studenten sind später bedeutende Geophysiker geworden und haben Teilgebiete der Wissenschaft entscheidend vorangebracht, so beispielsweise Beno Gutenberg und Ludger Mintrop. Wiechert selber erhielt zahlreiche Ehrungen, stand in ständigem Austausch mit den führenden Physikern seiner Zeit (wie Arnold Sommerfeld, Hendrik Antoon Lorentz, Albert Einstein, Max Planck) und nahm regen Anteil an den rasanten Entwicklungen auf vielen Feldern der Physik, so auch der Entwicklung der Relativitätstheorie. Dies kam unter anderem in seinen Beiträgen zum Thema Äther in der Physik zum Ausdruck, worüber Wilfried Schroeder eine Zusammenstellung brachte, der auch den Briefwechsel Sommerfeld-Wiechert und Lorentz-Wiechert veröffentlichte. Sein wichtigstes Arbeitsgebiet blieb jedoch die Seismologie, die er auf praktischem und theoretischem Gebiet ständig weiter vorantrieb. Folgerichtig gab er im Jahr 1922 den Anstoß zur Gründung der Deutschen Seismologischen Gesellschaft, zu deren erstem Vorsitzenden er in Leipzig gewählt wurde. 1924 ging daraus die Deutsche Geophysikalische Gesellschaft (DGG) hervor, die ihre höchste Auszeichnung für herausragende Arbeiten auf dem Gebiet der Geophysik nach Emil Wiechert benannt hat. Mehrere Rufe auf renommierte Lehrstühle lehnte Emil Wiechert ab. 1908 hatte er Helene Ziebarth, die Tochter eines bekannten Göttinger Juristen geheiratet; die Ehe blieb kinderlos. Mit ihr und seiner Mutter lebte er zurückgezogen und sehr auf seine wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten konzentriert, die er bis unmittelbar vor seinem Tod 1928 im Alter von 66 Jahren unvermindert fortsetzte. Emil Wiechert wird auch international als der Gründungsvater des Fachgebietes Geophysik anerkannt. Noch heute gilt er als einer der bedeutendsten Seismologen Deutschlands, wenn nicht sogar weltweit. Das von ihm gegründete seismische Observatorium in Göttingen ist als Wissenschaftsdenkmal bis heute mit den historischen Instrumenten in Betrieb. Es ist die einzige Einrichtung, die den direkten Vergleich großer Erdbeben der Vergangenheit wie beispielsweise San Francisco 1906 mit heutigen Erdbeben ermöglicht. Nach Emil Wiechert ist ein Krater auf der Rückseite des Mondes benannt. Die Deutsche Post wird am 10. November 2011 aus Anlass des 150. Geburtstags von Emil Wiechert eine Sonderbriefmarke (Wert 90 Cent) herausbringen. Zitat Siehe auch * Wiechert-Gutenberg-Diskontinuität * Liste der Krater des Erdmondes Einzelnachweise Literatur * Wilfried Schröder: Emil Wiechert: Physiker – Geophysiker – Wissenschaftsorganisator. History Commission of the German Geophysical Society, Bremen-Roennebeck 2000 (Mitteilungen des Arbeitskreises Geschichte der Geophysik; Jg. 19, H. 1/2) * Wilfried Schroeder: Der Äther in der Physik bei Albert Einstein, Gustav Mie und Emil Wiechert. Science Edition, Bremen 2006 * Zum Gedenken Emil Wiecherts anlässlich der 100 Wiederkehr seines Geburtstages. Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 1962 (Veröffentlichungen des Institutes für Bodendynamik und Erdbebenforschung in Jena; H. 72) * Joseph F. Mulligan: Emil Wiechert (1861–1928): Esteemed seismologist, forgotten physicist. American Journal of Physics, Vol. 69 (3) Weblinks * * Die Wiechert’sche Erdbebenwarte in Göttingen * Kurzbiografie (Institut für Geophysik und extraterrestrische Physik der TU Braunschweig) * G. Angenheister sen.: [http://www.wichert.de/personen/emil_wiechert/angenheister_wiechert.html Emil Wiechert. Nachruf], Z. Geophys., 4 (1928) 113-117. * Webseite zur Geschichte des Elektrons * Pressemitteilung zu Wiechert-Briefmarke 2011 Kategorie:Astronom des 20. Jahrhunderts Kategorie:Geophysiker Kategorie:Physiker (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Physiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Göttingen) Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1861 Kategorie:Gestorben 1928 Kategorie:Mann en:Emil Wiechert fi:Emil Wiechert ht:Emil Wiechert ja:エミール・ヴィーヘルト nl:Emil Wiechert pl:Emil Wiechert pt:Emil Wiechert ru:Вихерт, Эмиль sk:Emil Wiechert sv:Emil Wiechert